Bring Me To Life
by TheDemonQueen1
Summary: Kurama is listening to a song when he gets a visitor, what will happen when the song inspires a question and answer session from the fox.


Author: Hello all!!

Hiei: Just get on with the story already!

Kurama: You better be nice to her Hiei or she will make you a girl!

Hiei: (sweat drops) Sorry Author!

Author: (giggles) You are forgiven, you are lucky I am in a good mood! I own nothing but the plot sadly. Now on with the fic!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He played the song again. It really did remind him of Hiei. He turned up the volume to just under what would upset his mother, and sang along softly.

_how can you see into my eyes like open doors  
leading you down into my core  
where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold  
until you find it there and lead it back home_

He couldn't help singing to this song. This song reminded him of Hiei and anything that reminded him of the smaller demon seemed to draw his attention. He was supposed to be doing homework but instead was running a brush through his long red hair and singing, thinking about his best friend.

Best friend, he liked that, but it would mean more to him if it was something more. Yes he had fallen in love with the fire demon and all he wanted was for him to return those feelings.

'That will never happen,' he thought to himself with a deep sigh.

'What will never happen fox,' Hiei's voice sounded in his head.

Kurama startled, he hadn't been expecting Hiei tonight after all the weather was nice, but he walked over to the window and opened it with a smile. He stepped away from it and Hiei jumped into his room.

_(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become  
_

"What will never happen fox?" Hiei asked again.

"It was nothing Hiei, just a stray thought," Kurama said dismissing the comment.

"You never have stray thoughts fox, so it had to be something," Hiei insisted.

Kurama smiled, "I didn't know you cared Hiei,"

"Hn, I don't," he said turning away.

Kurama hid his disappointment, and turned away from Hiei. He had to find a new topic before Hiei read his thoughts again. Then he came up with the perfect distraction.

"Hiei, if I got you some sweet snow would you answer a few questions for me?" Kurama asked using Hiei's ultimate weakness, even though he would never admit it.

"Hn, what kind?" Hiei asked.

"Oh nothing too personal Hiei I wouldn't want to invade your privacy," Kurama reassured his friend.

"No, what kind of sweet snow, Fox?" Hiei corrected.

"I only give you Rocky Road Hiei. It is your favorite, isn't it?" Kurama asked trying not to reveal his victory for fear of losing it before he had had his questions answered.

"Hn, okay Fox but there are some questions I won't answer," Hiei warned.

"Of course, I wouldn't want you to feel obligated," Kurama assured his friend.

That is when he realized he had the song on repeat, he decided to leave it running, after all he did love the song anyway, and perhaps Hiei would as well. He quickly made his way downstairs, and fixed a bowl of ice cream. He didn't really care for Rocky Road, but ever since he had found out that Hiei liked it because of the nuts he kept some in the freezer all the time just in case his friend showed up.

_now that I know what I'm without  
you can't just leave me  
breathe into me and make me real  
bring me to life  
(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become_

_Bring me to life  
(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)  
Bring me to life_

Kurama didn't know it but he began to sing along softly as he walked into the room and discovered that Hiei hadn't turned the song off. He handed Hiei the ice cream and spoon and ignored the confused look that Hiei gave him. He assumed that it was because he himself had no ice cream.

Hiei said nothing but kept looking at Kurama with a strange look on his face. He ate his ice cream without a sound watching the redhead. Kurama simply ignored Hiei's staring once again assuming it was simply because he wasn't eating any ice cream.

_frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead  
all this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
got to open my eyes to everything  
without a thought without a voice without a soul  
don't let me die here  
there must be something more  
bring me to life  
(Wake me up)  
Wake me up inside  
(I can't wake up)  
Wake me up inside  
(Save me)  
call my name and save me from the dark  
(Wake me up)  
bid my blood to run  
(I can't wake up)  
before I come undone  
(Save me)  
save me from the nothing I've become  
(Bring me to life)  
I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside  
(Bring me to life)_

Finally the song was over and Kurama turned the music off. Hiei had almost finished his ice cream and he was still looking at Kurama strangly.

"What is the matter Hiei?"

"Fox, why were you singing that song?" Hiei asked curious.

Kurama blushed. He hadn't realized he was singing out loud. In his embarassement he couldn't come up with anything to say. He just stood there blushing and looking at Hiei.

"Fox?" Hiei asked again cocking his head to the side confused.

Kurama couldn't help but chuckle at that, Hiei looked so cute when he was confused.

"I'm sorry Hiei I was singing because I like the song," he replied as if the answer was nothing important. "However I believe it is my turn to ask the questions since you got your sweet snow."

"Hn," Hiei relented looking down at his almost empty bowl.

"Hiei, not that I don't love having you here, is there any reason you have come to my house tonight?" Kurama asked curious.

"It is going to rain tonight Fox," Hiei said sure of himself.

"Hmm.. I didn't smell it, but perhaps you are right," Kurama said taking the answer at face value.

"It will," Hiei said softly.

"I believe you Hiei. Now why did you come here and not go to the temple to be with Yukina tonight?" he asked even more curious about this answer than the last.

"You know the answer to that one, Fox," Hiei said.

"No, Hiei, I don't and if you don't mind I would like to know," Kurama said softly.

"I like it here, you don't usually force me to talk," Hiei said smirking up at his friend.

Kurama chuckled, "Well, only a few more fairly painless questions Hiei, and then you may be as silent as you wish to be. I have heard some rumors about a certain fire demon beginning to challenge my position as Makai's greatest lover… are they true?"

Now it was Hiei's turn to blush, "Well, I suppose they are… I never thought about trying to challenge your title, nor do I want it, but the ma- de- person, I have my sights set on will never want me so I release my… tension… elsewhere. Does that answer your question Fox?"

"Yes, but it leaves me with even more. Who is this person Hiei?" Kurama asked trying not to get his hopes up. It had sounded like Hiei was about to say man, but that couldn't be right, could it?

"It doesn't matter Fox, this person would never want me. I am forbidden, and no one would want me," he said softly.

"It is a man though isn't it Hiei?" Kurama said determined to get the answer from his friend.

"Does it really matter, Fox?"

"It does to me," he whispered looking deep into his friends eyes.

"Yes, Fox, he is male. But that changes nothing. He could never love me," Hiei said before catching himself and looking away.

"Love you? Do you love him Hiei?" Kurama asked softly trying not to be heartbroken.

"Yes, Fox, I do, very much," Hiei whispered.

"You should tell him, Hiei, you never know how he will feel," Kurama said trying to keep the pain out of his voice.

"Why would I do that? It would ruin everything we already ha…" Hiei stopped mid-sentence realizing what he had just said out loud.

"So you know him well?" Kurama asked.

"Yes," Hiei answered.

"Do I know him?" Kurama asked soflty.

"Yes," Hiei said just as soft.

"Oh," Kurama said picturing Yusuke and Hiei together instinctively.

It had to be Yusuke. They would go very well together. They both loved to fight, and both had such dark hair and eyes. They would look like a couple. They were close in height too since Hiei had grown several inches in the last six months.

"Fox, you are not picturing the right person. I am not, have not, and never will be in love with the detective," Hiei said softly.

Kurama blushed again. He was having a hard time keeping his thoughts to himself tonight. He would have to work harder at that or reveal something he knew he would never say out loud. Then it hit him. If it was a male that both him and Hiei knew, and it wasn't Yusuke…

"It's me…" Kurama whispered incredulously.

Hiei didn't say anything, just waited for the disgust, and then rejection he knew had to be coming. When Kurama didn't say anything either Hiei looked up at him. Kurama was looking at Hiei like he was some strange new creature he had never seen before.

"It is me… isn't it Hiei?" Kurama asked suddenly not sure of himself.

"Yes, but I was never going to tell you, I am so sorry Fox. I will go now… you never have to see me again," Hiei whispered, and moved toward the window.

"NO!" Kurama yelled out instinctively.

Hiei froze. Kurama did too, then they heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Don't go… please, hide for now, but don't leave me," Kurama pleaded.

Hiei nodded and hid in Kurama's closet, he had just gotten the door closed and Kurama had sat down at his desk just as Shiori walked into the room.

"Shuichi, are you okay son? I heard you yell, and I was worried," Shiori said stepping into the room and looking around.

"I'm sorry Mother I didn't mean to frighten you. I must have fallen asleep doing my homework and had a nightmare. But I am okay now Mother," Kurama said softly reassuring his mother.

"Well, do you want to talk about it son?" Shiori asked soflty.

"Well, Mother, I dreamed that Hiei was going to leave me," he said softly.

"Hiei wouldn't leave you Sweetie. He loves you just as much as you love him," Shiori said walking further into the room to comfort her son.

"I'm not sure Mother. What if he really left me? Could he leave me if he loves me too?" he asked.

"Sweetie, it was just a dream. And I don't think Hiei would ever be able to leave you unless you asked him too. Would you ever be able to leave him?" Shiori reasoned.

"NO!" he said a little bit louder than he meant to. Then he blushed, "Sorry, Mother, I didn't mean to yell again."

"We all lose a bit of control when we are in love. I hope you tell him soon Shuichi, he has a right to know, you know," Shiori said softly.

"I plan on telling him very soon Mother," he said softly. "And if it all goes well I will have a lot to tell you as well."

"I will be waiting. I know you have your secrets, but I hope you will be able to trust me more sometime soon Sweetie," she said softly as she walked out of the room.

"I love you, Mother," Kurama said just loud enough that she would be able to hear.

"I love you too, my baby boy," she whispered he smiled to himself without his demonic hearing he wouldn't have heard it, but he was glad he could.

Hiei slowly emerged from the closet looking at Kurama. Kurama had moved and blocked the window so Hiei could not leave without first talking to him.

"It was all true Hiei. Mother and I have been discussing this for quite some time now. I do have nightmares about you leaving me, and sometimes I do wake up screaming. I love you," he said getting quieter and losing nerve with each word he spoke.

"Why did you never tell me?" Hiei whispered.

"For the same reason you were never going to tell me," he responded softly.

"You thought I could never love you?" Hiei asked confused. "Everyone loves you. You are beautiful and smart and strong, how could anyone not love you Kurama?"

"Because, I am not as perfect as everyone seems to believe. You know that. I have my doubts and my fears even if no one else sees them they are there. And my 'weak human emotions'" he said mocking Hiei's voice perfectly. "Besides, you know I am staying here until Mother is gone. I could never leave her, and you hate Ningenkai."

"I do hate it, but I come here for you, Fox. How could you not know that?" Hiei asked.

"I thought you came for Yukina. You always spend time there watching over her, and whenever she calls you in you go and have tea with her, even though you would much prefer coffee. I didn't believe anyone as… well… gentle and caring as you are could ever love me," he said softly looking down.

"Those words don't describe me, Fox, they describe you," Hiei said.

"No, Hiei, they describe you. Even if no one but me and Yukina ever see it, you are gentle. And you care far more than you want anyone to believe," he said smiling, looking up at Hiei.

"I am not good Kurama. I don't deserve someone like you," he whispered looking at the ground.

Suddenly Kurama was right there in front of him lifting his head up gently so that their eyes would meet. Then he slowly lowered his mouth to Hiei's gently caressing his lips with his own. He kept his beautiful green eyes open to watch Hiei, and just as he suspected, ruby eyes widened before his arms wrapped gently around Kurama's neck. Then his eyes fluttered closed, and his fingers buried themselves in his long red hair pulling his mouth closer. Kurama moaned, closed his eyes and deepened the kiss running his tongue lightly over Hiei's lower lip. Hiei gasped and Kurama took advantage of it and slipped his tongue into the fire demon's mouth tasting the ice cream and Hiei's own unique taste.

He pulled back slightly not moving out of Hiei's arms and rested his forehead against Hiei's. They stood that way for a few minutes, then Kurama sighed, and stepped back, running his hands down Hiei's arms and taking both of his hands in his lacing their fingers together.

"Do you believe now that I love you, Hiei?" Kurama asked softly.

"I love you too, Fox," Hiei whispered.

"Don't leave tonight Hiei," Kurama asked green eyes pleading.

"The only way I will leave you is if you tell me to," Hiei said firmly.

"Stay with me?" Kurama whispered slipping his hands out of Hiei's and sitting down on the bed.

Hiei smirked, and walked over to the bed. He leaned over and his lips lightly brushed against Kurama's. Kurama responded immediately, pressing his lips more firmly against Hiei's. Hiei groaned softly and pushed Kurama lightly so that he was laying back on the bed and Hiei was straddling his hips lips still locked tongues battling slightly for dominance. Then Hiei's mouth left Kuramas and began to trail along his neck and throat, while Kurama threw his head back and buried his hands in Hiei's hair. Hiei's lips made their way back to Kurama's ear, and he kissed behind it softly.

"I want you, Fox," Hiei whispered in Kurama's ear before lightly nibbling on his ear lobe.

"I want you too, Hiei. I need you, please…" Kurama trailed off as Hiei's lips found the juncture of his neck and shoulder.

"You are mine, Fox," Hiei whispered.

"Yes, only yours, Hiei," Kurama whispered back just as Hiei's teeth sank into Kurama's flesh.

Kurama had to bite his lip to keep from crying out. Not in pain but pleasure as Hiei fed his ki into the wound, making a perminant scar. But he couldn't completely cut off the sound and Hiei was smirking as he pulled back slightly.

"If you don't stay quiet, Fox, we will have to stop," Hiei said softly.

"I will have to work on that, I am usually a screamer," Kurama whispered grinning up at Hiei.

Hiei groaned and took Kurama's mouth again, while his hands worked at the buttons of his pajama top, until all the buttons were undone and he slipped it off as Kurama arched his back to help. Hiei's lips once again began to make their way down Kurama's neck, but with an alternate purpose this time. Kurama gasped softly as Hiei's lips closed over one of his nipples sucking gently. Once again Kurama's fingers grabbed a fistfull of Hiei's soft dark hair trying to ground himself in the moment.

"Hiei…" Kurama whispered.

'Do you like this, Fox?' Hiei asked telepathically not moving his mouth from Kurama's nipple.

"Yes," Kurama breathed "but I need more, Hiei… please, I need you."

Hiei smirked and moved his mouth lower dipping his tongue in his partner's naval and kissing gently all over the stomach before coming to his pajama pants.

--------- Lemon Scene (my first time so be gentle)---------

Hiei gently slipped Kurama pajama pants off followed quickly by his boxers and was not at all surprised to find the fox hard. Hiei smirked as he gently licked the tip and heard his friend groan softly. Then without warning he deep-throated the fox causing him to gasp and buck slightly. He sucked hard on the fox's member and growled softly when Kurama's fingers tightened in his hair. Then continued to growl when Kurama gasped and moaned softly. Then he swallowed around the member in his mouth.

"Hiei," Kurama groaned gritting his teeth as he came so he wouldn't cry out any louder.

Hiei smirked and swallowed all of Kurama's seed, before moving up and kissing the fox again. Kurama groaned obscenely as he tasted himself on his lovers tongue. That is when Kurama realized that somehow Hiei had lost all of his clothes too. He was hard again as soon as the thought crossed his mind and Hiei smirked again pulling back slightly.

"You know Kurama, lube would make this a lot more comfortable for you," he said softly in his lover's ear.

"Bedside table, bottom drawer," Kurama barely gasped out as Hiei's hand found his member, and stroked softly.

Hiei's hand never left his lover's member as he reached out and got the lube. He opened it and poured a generous amount on his hand before replacing his hand with his mouth on his lover taking only the head into his mouth and sucking softly. He spread the lube over his fingers and gently inserted one into the fox's hole. He moved his finger in and out of his fox until Kurama was moving with him and he slid another finger into Kurama stretching him slightly. He kept sucking softly and moving his fingers in and out of the fox. Kurama finally started moaning and panting, and Hiei inserted a third finger into the fox trying to strech him as much as possible so he wouldn't hurt him as badly. Finally Kurama was used to three fingers and so Hiei slid the fourth finger in and kept moving them in perfect rhythm with his mouth sucking on Kurama's head. Finally Kurama was moaning softly once again. Hiei moved to cover his own erection with the lube, when Kurama stopped him.

"Let me do it Dragonfly," he muttered through a haze of pleasure.

Hiei groaned as he handed the bottle of lube to Kurama. Kurama poured some of the lube into his palm then pulled Hiei up by his one handed grip on his hair. Hiei moaned as Kurama griped his erection and slowly spread the lube on his lover's erection.

"Fox, if you want me to last for this you better stop now," Hiei groaned.

Kurama chuckled but let go of Hiei's member. Hiei positioned himself at Kurama's entrance and removed his fingers. Kurama would have wimpered but Hiei was already pushing into him slowly but steadily. When Kurama would have groaned loudly Hiei's mouth crushed against his muffling the sound. Hiei pulled his mouth slightly away from Kurama's and he moaned.

"Hiei, faster," he pleaded softly trying to move against his lover.

Hiei moaned and pushed himself completely into Kurama, and Kurama hissed slightly. Hiei kept perfectly still not wanting to hurt Kurama any more than he already had. After a few seconds Kurama bucked against Hiei, green eyes clouded slightly with lust and moaned softly.

"Hiei, move. I need you, please," Kurama begged.

Hiei captured Kurama's mouth with his own as he pulled out slightly and then thrust back in earning a muffled groan from Kurama. He began to move trying to find a pace that pleased both of them. Finally he hit Kurama's prostate and he gasped. Hiei then began thrusting faster hitting Kurama's prostate with every inward thrust. Kurama's hips were bucking up to meet his and Hiei's lips held Kurama's captive and muffled every moan he made.

Finally Hiei was almost on the edge, and he reached between their bodies and gripped Kurama's neglected member in his hand and began pumping it in time with the rhythm his hips had set. That was Kurama's undoing, and he cried out, his cry getting lost in Hiei's mouth which still hadn't left his own, while his seed splattered Hiei's hand and both their stomachs. Kurama's passion pushed Hiei over the edge and he pulled back slightly moaning out Kurama's name softly as he came inside of his lover, griping his hips with a bruising strength.

---------End Lemon---------

Exhausted and spent Hiei collapsed against Kurama who's arms wrapped around his lover's waist holding him close. After the two caught their breath Hiei pulled out of Kurama and laid beside him on his back Kurama turned over and snuggled into his lover nuzzling into his neck.

"I love you, Hiei," Kurama whispered before drifting into sleep.

"I love you too, Fox," Hiei whispered into his sleeping lovers hair.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author: (Blushes) Wow… I have no idea where that came from.

Hiei: I do…

Author: HIEI!!!

Kurama: (chuckles) I am not quite sure either, so if Hiei did something I am unsure of what it is.

Author: (Blushes brighter) Well please review, and remember it was my first. Ja!


End file.
